The Five F's
by Kitfictioner
Summary: It is your normal story of Five Nights at Freddy's, but just expanded a little bit.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the FNAF franchise, this is just something I felt should be shared**

I bolted up from my covers dripping in sweat. I was breathing heavily, my covers were strewn across the bed and almost onto the floor. Wondering what how that happened, I remembered my dream. In my dream I was in a dark room with screens that all went blank, then erie music started playing and all I saw before I woke up were these huge l, white, glowing eyes. Shaking my head to erase the remnants of the dream, I decided to forget it and continue with my daily morning routines.

After taking a shower, bits and pieces of my dream started flashing, it was hard to concentrate buttoning a shirt with those images. Fed up with keep having to rebutton my shirt, I threw on a blue T with a character from my favorite video game. As I walked into the kitchen yawning and sretching, I looked at the clock. "Holy crap! I'm gonna be late for my meeting!" quickly grabbing two packages of Poptarts, I ran out the door to my car.

Struggling to get my keys into the lock I started hearing laughing. I stopped and looked around to see if anyone laughed. Seeing no-one, I shrugged it off and got into the car. Driving to my destination, the laugh came back and I realized it was from my dream. EEEEEE! The sound of the brakes squealing was almost deafening. Realizing that I was lost in thought about my dream, I nearly ran a red light. Taking time to refocouse myself, the light turned green and I drove off.

The rest of the drive to my destination was without a hitch, thankfully, I pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. Looking at the sign as I walked in brought back some memories from my childhood. While lost in reliving memories, I automatically walked in and went into the main room. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I was jolted back to the present. A tired voice sounded on my left. "So you must be the one who applied for the job huh?" Turning, I saw a woman who seemed to be in her 40s spoke. "Y-yeah, I was the one wanting a job here." I replied, "Am I too late?" "Hahaha! No, your not late at all, your right on time. Just follow me to my office and we'll get some paperwork done so you can get your job." the lady said walking away. I followed her into the room without speaking. As she closed the door, she folded her arms and said "What, no 'Thank you'?" " Oh! I'm so sorry, arigoto." "Ary-what now?" "Oh, that's just Japanese for 'thank you'." The woman walks to her desk and sits down. "That's nice, I would say that you can tell that to the kids, but the job you're getting is after hours." She gets out papers and a pen and sets them down holding th pen towards me. I walk over to the chair opposite of her take the pen and sit down. "So I'm going to be a janitor here?" I ask dissapointedly "No, you will be our night guard, they make sure that no-one breaks in, sign here." she said pointing to lines. "So, I come here at night?" "Yep. Ok then, your all good. Come here before 12:00 and your shift starts at midnight. Here are keys to the building and your uniform is in the next room." She points with her thumb to the next room. "Find the right size and you can leave, or stay and watch what the gang has instore for the kids." She says reading other papers. "Arigoto miss...uh, what's your name again?" The woman looks up confused and then says, "Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry, I'm just really busy and forgot to properly introduce myself. My name's Mary." Mary puts out her hand. "It's alright, I understand. Nice to officially meet you, I'm Carson." I shake her hand and then walk to the door to get my uniform. After searching for about 5 minutes I got my uniform. Walking out of the room, I look into the party room to see what I'll be watching out for tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**For those who have read my first FNAF fanfic, I thank you.**

A harsh beeping screams throughout the apartment. I look up at the clock as it read 10:30. Getting out of bed, I showered and put on my night guard uniform. Knowing it will be a long time before I will be able to eat again, I took a turkey cheddar hoagie out of the fridge that I got earlier that day. Grabbing my car keys and the keys to the building I went to my car and started it up and drove off.

Parking my car in the lot, I fumbled with the keys trying to open the door. After what felt like the twentieth key, I finally was able to open the door. I checked my watch and saw I had about five or ten minutes before my shift starts, with that I decided to take a little tour of the place. I first went to Pirate Cove wanting to see Foxy, but sadly it was out of order. I remember him being active and pretending to sword fight, he even made me first mate. Walking away from Pirate Cove, I headed to the main stage. Looking at tje gang on stage, more memories flooded me. Wathing them play songs and even walk off the stage. Almost eveytime when a kid walked by Chica holding a slice of pizza, she always tried to steal it from them saying "For me? Why thank you!"

I left the stage feeling a little parched, so I went to the kitchen. I tried the handle but it was locked, so I thouhht maybe one of the keys could open it. Sure enough, the first key I used worked. I opened the door and turned on the lights. Checking my watch to see how much time I have left, I walked over to the soda fountain, grabbed a cup, filled it, topped it, strawed it, and left, relocking the door behind me. Taking a drink, I looked over at the anthropomorphic animatronics one last time before walking to where my office is. If I hadn't recieved a text from Mary, I would have no idea where my office was and lose my job. It took me two minutes to get there and when I sat in the chair, it turned to 12:00 midnight.

Perfect timing is what I would call that. _What is wrong with this chair?_ I think wriggling around trying to get into a comfortable spot. "Alright! I've had enough of this!" I said as I jumped out of my chair. "Sorry!" a small voice said. I paused in my tantrum. _Who said that?_ I asked myself looking out the door where I heard the voice. As I looked down the hallway, I saw Chica climbing back on stage. "What?!" saying that I saw the animatronics **jump**. Rubbing my eyes so to make sure that I wasn't seeing things, I walk up to the stage and poked one of Freddy's legs. "Hey! That hurt you know!" Looking up I saw Freddy freaking Fazbear looking at me. "I-i can't take this, this is **way** too much. I-i need to sit down for a minute" I slowly walk over to a chair and sit down, trying to clear my head. All the while, Bonnie, Freddy and Chica start talking. "I think we gave him quite a scare" Bonnie said behind a metal paw. "I didn't mean to, he poked me and it hurt really bad" Freddy says defending himself. "Oh, it's all **my** fault... ***sniffles***...if I hadn't put his name tag on his chair... ***sniffles***...we wouldn't be in this mess!" Chica says crying and blowing into her bib. "Yargh! Ye scalywags, a little scare does good for the soul" says a voice as we all turn towards it. The curtains on Pirate Cove start moving and out jumps Foxy the Pirate. Before things get even more crazy, I got up quietly and walked back to my office. I was about to sit in my chair when I decided to look in it. And sure enough Chica was right, a little brass name tag was laying there. Picking it up and inspecting it I saw what it read: **Carson Blackburn Freddy Fazbear Pizzaria Nightguard**. _I like the nice ring to it_. Pinning it onto my uniform, I noticed a sticky-note on some tapes. The sticky-note read: **If you need help with your job, just put these in the tape recorder and it will explain it all to you.** "Huh, so these are training tapes?" I ask aloud picking one up. "Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to try one." Before I put one of the tapes in I see a shadowy figure in the right doorway. I had no flashlight so I just stayed there waiting for the man to walk in. Then I saw it, two buttons by the door, one labeld light, and the other door. Slowly walking to the button I pressed the light and almost fainted. Bonnie was at the door and I quickly shutting the door a yelp of pain was heard. "Ouch! Why did you have to do that? That really hurt, how would you like to have a door slammed on your nose?!" I opened the door and watched Bonnie leave holding his nose in a paw. I quickly said sorry and put the tape inside the player.

I pressed play on the player and sat in my chair. It took a few seconda for a voice to blast through the speakers. "Aaaagh!" covering my ears I turned down the volume to be more bearable. I sit back relaxing as I find a comfortable volume. Bonnie then runs into my office pissed and yelling. "ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE THE WORLD DEAF!? TURN IT OFF!!" "Bonnie! It was an accident." Chica appears suddenly grabbing his arm "He didn't know that it would be that loud." "Well if you care about him so much, then why don't stay with him!" Bonnie said throwing Chica off and into me knocking me out of my chair then he walked off. I helped Chica up and reset my chair. "Thank you Carson." I was about to reply when the tape said: "They do tend to get quirky at night, but do I blame them no." I stood stiff, analyzing what I just heard, I saw Chica look into my eyes and walk towards me.


End file.
